New Pajamas
by booknerd3000
Summary: Edward buys Bella some sexy new pjs. Could they be a little too sexy? Rated T for sexual content -smiles- no lemon, the're still only engaged
1. Busted

It had been three hours now. Three hours since he left to go hunting. Three hours that I have been sitting here bored and lonely. Three minutes until he should be back. He said he would get here at exactly one o'clock, and that we would do whatever I wanted.

I hated when he went hunting, I knew it was necessary but it made me realized how pitiful I am without him. It reminded me of before, when he left me.

Two minutes left. There had to be something I could do for two minutes instead of sitting on my couch staring at the wall. I had tried to watch T.V. earlier but I couldn't pay attention to what I was watching. I tried reading but had the same problem.

I stood up. Then I sat back down again. Why should I get up? There's no point, there is nothing to do! I wonder what we'll do later. I get to pick but I have no ideas.

One minute left. Sixty more seconds of pure torture. Now I was staring at the clock, watching the second hand slowly revolving around. Thirty seconds left. Maybe he might come early. Maybe he realized how much he really wanted to be with me and was going to come right now.

Or maybe he will be late. May he won't get here for another ten minutes. Of god forbid it, another hour. There are ten seconds left. Would he make it on time? My fingers were tapping against the arm of the couch, my foot going along at the same rhythm.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

Knocking. Surely that was someone knocking on the front door. I jumped up and ran to the door. I was so excited I was shaking and the lock took me a moment. Finally, I wrenched the door open, and there was my Adonis. I felt my face turn into a wide grin, mirroring his.

I jumped forward, crushing my lips and my body against his, catching him by surprise. I loved surprising him; I was the only one who could. He froze for a second, but gladly welcomed my greeting. He hugged me as tight as he dared, his lips moving with mine.

As always he pulled away, and I made a pouty face at him. I pulled him into the house and shut the door behind him. He laughed quietly.

"I believe it was your job to decide what we're going to do today. Have you chosen yet?" He asked me in his musical voice.

"Uh… not really…"

"Hmm…" He reached up his hand and caressed the side of my face. "No ideas at all?" I shook my head no. He leaned in slightly so I could smell his sweet breath blowing in my face. My heart fluttered, and started to beat faster.

Then our lips met again. This time it was slow, but it was sweeter. My hands wrapped around his neck, and wound into his hair. I was violating the boundaries, but I didn't care. Edward let me though, and his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me as close as possible.

The kiss deepened and he pulled me to the couch and sat us down, not breaking the kiss. I was on his lap now. I turned my body toward him more and shifted myself s I was straddling him. I felt his disapproval, but he gave no notion to stopping me.

His hands were running slowly up and down my back, giving me chills. The kiss was deeper now. We had had just broken almost all the rules he had set for us. We continued kissing for another couple minutes until he pushed me away.

I sighed and moved, sitting next to him. His face was a little angry.

"We have rules for a reason Bella. I don't want to hurt you."

"You haven't yet and you're not going to." I responded grumpily. "Well, except when you finally turn me into a vampire, but that's besides the point." He groaned at the thought.

"Now, what did you want to do?"

"Um… well I kind of need to go clothes shopping. I was waiting until Alice conveniently couldn't come. We could do that… if you don't mind."

"Whatever you want." He smiled, and I knew I was forgiven. He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it gladly. When we got out to his Volvo and he headed for the drivers seat I got an idea.

"Hey Edward…"

"Yeah?" He stopped and turned back to me.

"Um… I kind of wanted to know… if well…"

"What?" He asked, curious.

"If I could drive." I quickly spat out.

"Well, I did say you got choose everything that we did today." HE turned and walked over to my truck about to get in the passenger seat. "Do you have your key with you or is it inside."

"Well see, that's not exactly what I meant." He walked back over to me. His was confused now. He had absolutely no idea what I was getting at. "I wanted to drive… _your_ car."

Realization dawned on his face. Then reluctance. He never let anyone drive his car. Then again, I wasn't just anyone. I was _the_ one. Maybe he would make an exception. I smiled pleadingly. "Please?"

His face looked pained as he slowly handed me the key. "Just be careful." He winced as I snatched the key from his hand. My face lit up, and I ran to the driver's seat, and then got in. He was already in the passenger's seat.

He was staring at me, clearly upset.

"You could have said no." I said with a smile.

"No, I couldn't." True. I knew he wouldn't. He would give me anything.

"Anyways, if I crash couldn't you just buy a new one?" He cringed at the word crash.

"That is so not the point Bella."

I shrugged and stuck the key in the ignition, and turned it. I pulled out smoothly, and started towards the grocery store. I was going a little too fast; okay make that a lot too fast. The Volvo was so great though, I didn't realize how fun this would be or I would have driven it sooner.

"Your speeding Bella."

"You speed all the time. I'm not going to get caught. You're in the car."

"Yes but I have better reflexes."

"If you're allowed to drive fast so am I." He remained silent the rest of the time. "Uh… Edward?"

"What now?"

"I'm not really sure where to go…"

"What did you want to buy?"

"Already told you I needed clothes."

"Yes Bella, but what _kind_ of clothes?"

"Well, I need new jeans, maybe a shirt or tow. New pajamas."

"How much do you have for said clothes?"

"Enough."

"Well if I know how much you have to spend I will know where to go. Of course, if you let me pay…" He trailed off suggestively.

"No way!"

"I let you drive." I could hear the smile I was sure plastered his face.

"You said I could choose _everything _we did today."

"It really is only fair. We're engaged now, and engaged people buy each other things."

"Are you saying I should buy you something then?" I asked with a smirk.

"You are absurd Bella. I'm saying I really want to d this for you."

"Fine, but just this once!"

"Thank you." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Now where do I go?"

"Take the next exit." He gave me directions and after about an hour I started too hungry.

"Um… Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry now."

"Didn't you have lunch?"

"No."

"Where do you want to go?"

"McDonalds."

"You know that food is really bad for you."

"So? It tastes good."

"Fine."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"How do I get there?"

"It right there." He pointed to the huge yellow arches that were right in front of me.

"Oh."

"Drive through, or go in?"

"Drive through. Oh and Edward."

"Yes?"

"I kind of forgot something."

"What?"

"My money."

"Good. I'll pay."

"Thanks."

We drove up to the window and I went to roll down the window but it wouldn't go down. I pushed the button again, but it didn't do anything.

"Edward. I think I broke something. The window won't work." He just laughed at me. "It's not funny!"

"Push the window lock button Bella."

"Oh." I did. Of course, now it worked. I blushed, which made him laugh more.

"Shut up."

The voice over the intercom thing came on then.

"May I take your order?"

"Can I have the 5 piece chicken selects and large fries?"

"That will be 6.54. Please pull up to the last window."

"This is so cool!"

"It's just McDonalds Bella."

"Yeah, but it's McDonalds in _your car_! Edward?"

"Yes."

"You're paying right?"

"Of course."

"Well… I kind of need the money now."

He handed me a silver credit card.

"How am I supposed to use it if it isn't mine?"

"I'm right here Bella. Technically, _I'm _using it."

"Oh."

Then the little window slid open and an old man handed me a bag and asked for six dollars and 54 cents. I handed him Edward's card, and he took without question. After a second he handed it back to me with a receipt and told me to have a nice day. I drove away.

I parked the car in the parking lot and turned it off.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating."

"Get out."

"Why?" I asked shocked and a little hurt.

"I'll drive while you eat."

"But…" He interrupted me before I could finish.

"You can drive later." He added quickly.

"Fine." He got out of the car and was already and at my door. He opened and moved to the side, giving me room to get out. I ignored him and started to climb over into the other seat.

"Why don't you just go around?"

"This is easier." He sighed impatiently. When I finally got into my seat, he jumped in and sped off, way too eager. I ate my lunch quickly.

"I'm done."

"And?"

"Trash?"

"You can just put it in the back. I'll get it later." I threw it carelessly in the back. It made him wince. He turned to look at me. "I love you."

"I love me too!"

He laughed at that one. He reached out and grabbed my hand. I pulled his hand over to my lap, and he let me. I held it up and a little sliver of sun hit him, making it sparkle. The sky was cloudy except for a few little spots like the one we were going through.

I smiled at his hand, amazed. No matter how many times I saw him in the sun; it never failed to awe me. He turned and smiled at me. I kissed his hand softly, shyly, and the sun disappeared.

"We're here." He announced. He parked the car and got out. He went at human speed, but he was still faster then me. We were right near the front so we got inside quickly. "What do you want to get first?"

"Uh… jeans?"

"Follow me." He held my hand and led me through the store until we reached the jeans. I started searching.

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"How much money does your family have?"

"Enough."

"Seriously, I'm curious. Is it millions? Billions? Or are you a trillionare?"

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"Edward, we're getting _married_. I should know these things. Please?"

"I don't know exactly, but somewhere around two billion." I stopped, frozen as I looked at him. "Well, we've had plenty of time to earn it all. What did you expect?"

I shrugged and went back to looking.

"Have you ever given any money away? To like, a charity?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." I don't see why they wouldn't. People need that money way more then they do. "Okay, I've got a couple pairs. I'm going to go try them on."

"Fitting rooms are that way." He pointed in the opposite direction I was heading.

"I _knew that_."

I ended up getting five pairs of jeans. Edward didn't even let me see how much they cost. I bought a couple shirts, all of them plain. Again, Edward wouldn't let me see how much anything cost.

"Pajama time." He led me over to women's pajamas and I snorted.

"You obviously don't know me Edward. I walked over to the section that was next to it; men's. I grabbed a pair of too large sweats and a plain black shirt to go with it. He sighed.

"Do have a problem with the pjs I wear?"

"No."

"Well, it sounds like you have a problem with it."

"I don't."

"Do you want me to get girly pjs?"

"No, really Bella, it's your choice. You have to wear them, not me."

"If you want me to get girly pjs I will Edward. Just admit you want me to."

"No, because I really don't care Bella."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

"Fine! I want you to get girly pjs!"

"Okay."

I walked back to the girly pjs section. I swear if Edward could he would be blushing after his confession. I smiled at him. Not moving to pick any out. He looked at me quizzically.

"You want me to get them, you can pick them out." He sighed, and just kept smiling sweetly. "Anything you want to get and I'll wear it."

"Anything?"

"Absolutely."

"Hm… turn around, it's a surprise." I complied and heard him grab something.

"Done?"

"Yes."

I turned around and he had something hidden behind his back. He backed away toward the cash registers. He made me turn around when he was about to hand everything to the cashier.

"Anything else you want?"

"Nope. Home Jeeves!"

He laughed at me and led me back to the car. He got in the drivers seat and I let him.

--

When we got back Charlie was home from work. Edward left when Alice called him, furious about our little trip. I was a little sad because I wouldn't get to see him until tonight when Charlie was asleep. He handed me my bags, snatching out the box he had my surprise pjs in. Tonight, whispered.

I watched the game with Charlie. I didn't really like watching them at all, but I knew I should spend as much time as I could with my family and friends now because soon I wouldn't be able to.

It seemed like a lifetime when Charlie was finally sleeping. Edward appeared in my window as soon as I could hear his snores. He came over to me and grabbed my hand, kissing my engagement ring, then my lips. It was just a quick kiss though and he pulled away.

He handed me a box and told me to put it on. I went to the bathroom and opened the little box. It was blue. It was a nightgown. I put it on and looked and the mirror. It was short, ending halfway down my thigh. It had straps about two inches thick. The neckline was really low. It was plain, but it formed perfectly to my body. It showed my curves off perfectly, and with the bra I was wearing, a little cleavage. It was beautiful, and I had to admit, kind of sexy.

I went back into my room and Edward was lying on the bed. His eyes darted to meet mine. Then they slowly traveled down my body. I walked forward quietly and sat down on the bed next to him. He sat up and kissed me eagerly. He laid me down, and hovered over, his arms supporting all of his weight so he wouldn't crush me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him closer. My heart was racing.

This is the part where we once again cross the line. I began to unbutton his shirt, and he didn't stop me. I pushed it down his arms and he lifted each hand for me so I could pull it off. I pushed him to the side, rolling him over. Of course I wasn't strong enough to do that, but he realized what I wanted and gave it to me.

My hands were on his chest. His on my back. One went down t the hem of my pjs. He pulled it up slowly, making sure I would let him. When I didn't stop him he used both hands to pull it over my head. Instead of going back to kissing his mouth, I went to his neck. I left a trail of kisses down his neck, when I reached his chest he rolled me over so he was on top again.

He pulled back so he was sitting on his knees, and looked down my body. I was wearing a plain black bra from Victoria's Secret, and matching boy shorts.

"This is hardly fair, you're wearing way more then I am." I reached down towards his jeans, about to unbutton them. He stopped me.

"I think this is pushing it a little Bella." He got off the bed and got his shirt. He threw me my new pjs. I didn't put them on, but just lay there. "Bella?" I looked him. "I love you. Remember, you were the one who wanted to wait." I sighed.

He lay down next to me. I snuggled up to him. He hadn't put his shirt on yet, and I laid my head on his perfect stone chest. His arms wrapped around me, and he kissed the top of my head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Charlie yelled as he walked in to the room.


	2. Sleepwalking? !

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Charlie yelled as he walked in to the room.

Edward and I jumped apart. I pulled the blanket from the bottom of my bed around me. Edward was already putting his shirt on. My face was burning with embarrassment. Charlie stood there, waiting for my answer.

"YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" He screamed at Edward. The vein in the middle of his forehead was sticking out. His face was red now too, with fury. I had grabbed my new pajamas, but realized that probably wouldn't help, and grabbed my old pajamas out of the dirty laundry hamper.

"What on Earth were you two _doing_?" Though I'm pretty sure he had an idea of what we were doing. I was struggling to get my clothes on while holding the blanket up. He realized this and went to leave the room. "Come down as soon as you're _decent_." I heard him stomping down the stairs and open the door, making sure Edward was gone.

I put on the clothes slowly now, not wanting to go downstairs. Unfortunately, it could only be put off for so long. When I got downstairs Charlie was in the kitchen sitting in his chair. His head was in his hands. He heard me but didn't turn to look at me.

"Did you guys…?" He trailed off suggestively. I could hear him trying to calm down. He was breathing deeply. He was trying not to lose his temper.

"No." I answered automatically. "We're waiting until after the wedding dad. I already told you that."

"But what about…" I interrupted before he finished.

"Dad! We weren't doing anything!" He gave me a disbelieving glance. "Okay, so maybe we were doing _something, _but we weren't doing _that_. Trust me dad, not until we're married."

"So, care to explain what you _were_ doing?"

"No."

"New rules."

"Dad!"

"He's not allowed in my house after ten. He is _not_ allowed in the house after that. You aren't allowed in his house after ten unless he isn't there, and for that I'll need confirmation from Esme or Carlisle. _Got it_?" I didn't say anything. I was just glaring at him. "It's only two weeks Bella."

"_Two WEEKS!_" WHAT? That soon!?

"Of course Bella, how could you forget your own wedding day?"

"I just… it just came so fast!"

"Tell me about it."

"I'm sorry dad. I promise I'll follow your rules."

"Thanks Bells."

"I'm going to sleep now"

"Night Honey."

"Night."

I walked back upstairs quickly and got in my bed. I didn't even realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow and I passed out.

--

I rolled over and stretched my arms out. When I sat up and looked around the room I realized something was missing. I looked around again. Edward. I thought he would come back last night. I stood up and got in the shower.

After I got out I realized I forgot to grab my clothes. It didn't really matter though, Charlie was gone fishing again. Anyways, I had my towel just in case. I opened the door a crack, looking to make sure no one was there. I knew I was covered, but it was still kind of awkward.

The coast was clear. I walked into my room and headed right to my dresser.

"Bella!" I jumped, my hands raising to my throat by reflex. It was Edward. Only too late did I realize I needed my hands elsewhere, to hold my towel up. Too late. It fell to the floor. Edward was standing near my window, looking straight at me. I was frozen, and so was he.

He kept his eyes on mine, trying not to look at me, and trying to save me even more embarrassment. He turned around as fast as he possible could then.

"I-I'm SO sorry Bella. I shouldn't have scared you like that!"

I couldn't say anything. I didn't even turn to put my clothes on. I just stood there, naked, and my face on fire. It took me a minute to recover. I grabbed the towel, pulling it around me. I grabbed the first things I could find. A pair of jeans he had bought me and that blue sweater he liked. I got dressed as fast as I could.

"Okay. I'm good now." He turned around. He had a tortured expression on his face. "I'm sorry!" I blurted out. "That was totally my fault." I went up to him and hugged tightly, hiding my face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"_I'm_ sorry Bella. It wasn't your fault at all. It was completely mine, I scared you." I pulled my head back to look at his face.

"Okay, so it was both our faults. Anyways, we're engaged. It's really not that big of a deal right? I mean, we're getting married in two weeks."

His face relaxed a little. I stood up on my toes to kiss him gently.

"Come on. We're going to my house. I need to talk to Carlisle."

"Alright, but why didn't you just talk to him last night?"

"He was at the hospital. There was an emergency."

"Oh."

We didn't really talk on the way to his house. The second he stopped the car Alice was there. She was glaring at me. I opened the door and got out.

"How could you! Bella aren't we friends? Friends go shopping with each other!"

"Well, you were busy when I needed to go shopping."

"Bella!" She looked at me with a pouty face. "Fine, but we _do_ need to go shopping this week… concerning the wedding, or rather wedding night." Her face morphed into an evil grin. I of course began to blush furiously.

"Not yet, we have to talk to Carlisle _now_." Edward interjected. He grabbed my wrist and started to towards the house.

"Fine, we'll just do it tomorrow!" She called after us. Edward growled at her. He was now walking so fast I had to practically run to keep up.

"What's your rush?" I asked.

"It's bad enough what you want me to do, but having my whole family talking about it and trying to give me _advice_ makes it unbearable. Sometimes I really wish it was possible for someone to keep a secret in this house." By that time we had gotten to Carlisle's study and were standing outside the door.

"Well you didn't have to tear my arm off."

"Sorry." He smiled that crooked smile that always made my heart flip over. Then he knocked on the door softly.

"Come on in."

Carlisle's study looked much the same but I noticed he had a new painting up. I turned to look at it but Edward didn't give me a chance. He motioned for me to sit down in one of the chairs.

"Now, tell me what this is about." Edward began to convey the story, the _whole_ story while I sank in the chair, hiding my burning face.

"I don't understand why I didn't hear Charlie. I thought he was still asleep."

"Well, you were a bit distracted. Could you have just not been focusing?"

"That's the thing, I _was_. I was listening to his thoughts, but it sounded like he was asleep." When he said that I started laughing uncontrollably. I knew the answer. They were both staring at me like I was insane, but hey, maybe I was. The only problem was I couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell them, and the harder I tried the more I laughed.

"This isn't funny Bella." Edward said, frowning at me. I knew he was worried but I still couldn't stop laughing.

"Edward, please get Bella a glass of water. We'll just have to wait until she calms down enough to talk." He said with a smile playing across his lips.

It took me so long to stop laughing, Edward started to get impatient. When I finally stopped completely, I started to explain.

"Well, my mom always used to tell me stories about Charlie, though I never saw this to happen for myself. This was of course back when they were married. So one night, they both went to bed at the same time, but Charlie fell asleep first. When my mom woke up a few hours later he was gone. She got up and looked around the house. When she got to the kitchen…" Here I started laughing again. I couldn't help it. "She found Charlie asleep in the middle of the floor and he had taken all of his clothes up. He did it several time though, but he had no idea he was doing it."

"What are you getting at Bella?"

"He used to sleep walk. He stopped, but apparently he's doing it again." They both just stared at me surprised. "What? Not every single thing that goes wrong has to be some huge catastrophic errors proclaiming a certain doom. It's a simple explanation that is most likely true.

"He sleepwalked to my room, but then woke up when he opened the door. We didn't see him sleepwalking, and Edward said he was still listening to him and heard him asleep. He _was_ asleep."

They accepted my explanation, though Edward was a little skeptical.

"Oh my god Edward! Just chill, there is nothing wrong with your powers! Why do you always have to be so pessimistic? It's not very attractive." I snapped at him, though the last part was kind of joking. Edward could be murdering someone and I would still find him attractive.

"You know what? I think I will go shopping with Alice today. I want to talk to her about something." He looked at me suspiciously but didn't say anything. Alice of course had her vision and yelled excitedly from downstairs.

"Come on! HURRY UP!"

I laughed at her inpatients and kissed Edward quickly goodbye. I got downstairs but I couldn't see her. I headed out to the garage and she was bouncing up and down in the driver's seat and motioning me to hurry. Apparently human speed wasn't good enough for her because I was almost running already.

"OHMYGOSH BELLA! THANK YOU SOSOSO MUCH!" She squealed when I slid into her yellow 911 Turbo Edward had bought her. "Where do you want go?"

"You can choose."

"Yay!" I smiled at her. "So, you want to talk about something. I already know what it is but I'm going to make you say it."

"Alice!" I whined at her. I knew it was pointless. I waited a minute before again. "This is really not fair." I paused again. "I'm a little nervous about the wedding night." I mumbled facing the other way.

"I'm sorry Bella, what did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"I glared at her. She sighed. "What are you so nervous about, you wanted to have sex with him. It was all your idea Bella."

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't be excruciatingly nervous. Well, I'm not really nervous with what we're doing now because at least we still have a little clothes on."

"Bella, I'm psychic. I can honestly tell you everything is going to go perfect. Trust me Bella. This one is not going to change, I promise."

"Were you nervous, when and you and Jasper…" She laughed

"No, I wasn't. I had a vision and I knew how amazing it would be. I told him about it, and he wasn't nervous anymore either."

"So what are we shopping for?"

"_Things_ for you to wear on your honeymoon."

"Oh great."

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"A little tip. Edward won't get tired, so let him do all the work, kay? This made me blush furiously, and I turned toward the window. "You don't have to respond, I just saw the future change. Damn Bella, your better then you give yourself credit for." Thank god then she put the radio on and turned it up.

She drove all the way to Seattle. When we got there I called Charlie.

"Hey dad."

"Bells. What's up?"

"I'm shopping with Alice and we're in Seattle. It's going to take longer then I thought. I remembered your conditions though. The guys are going camping tonight and the next day and I wanted to spend the night tonight since we're getting back so late."

"I'll have to call Esme then. Let me call you back when I finish talking to her."

"Thanks."

"Bye Bells." He hung up.

"Conditions?"She asked.

So I told her the whole story. The part about my new rules.

"Didn't you see it?"

"Well since none of it was planned, I didn't see all of it."

"Oh."

We had just walked into a huge store. I gasped when I saw the interior. The floors were white marble. There was a piano much like Edwards in the middle. A woman was playing it. I didn't recognize the song, but it was beautiful. The staff all wore fancy clothes.

"May I offer you some water Miss. Cullen. Or do you need any assistance. What is yours name miss?" He asked me.

"Bella."

"It's a beautiful one at that. Isabella, I presume?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look like an Isabella. Bella fits you so well though."

"We don't need any help thanks. I know where everything is."

"Well, call me if you need _anything_."

He walked away to speak to someone else enter through the doors. Alice headed immediately to the lingerie section.

"Blue, he loves you in blue." She found something immediately. It was a deep blue, and simple. I looked at it, and tried to picture myself in it. I couldn't. "Come on, you have to try it on." She led me to the fitting rooms and shoved me in one.

I looked at what she had handed me and called quietly back to her.

"Uh, Alice?"

"What? Is it the wrong size? I thought you were a three. Was I wrong?"

"No, the size is fine. I'm just not exactly sure… how to… um…"

She sighed and opened the door, joining me in the little room. She took the lingerie off the hanger and started pulling my clothes of me, not giving me a chance to do it myself or maintain any privacy. She started putting it on me. Tying things and zipping things. I was so confused by the time she finished.

"So if I can't get into this by myself, how am I supposed to wear it on my honeymoon?"

"When the wedding is over you'll get in the limo and come to our house. You'll take of the dress and put this on. We'll get you something to wear over it that will hide it as much as possible. It won't be too uncomfortable I don't think." She finished and turned me around so I could see.

I gawked. I thought I was looking at someone else. This person was hot and sexy. She was perfect, exactly what I wanted to be. Except I just looked this way. I could never actually act that way.

"Good?" I nodded so enthusiastically I made her laugh. "Let's take it off and we can find some things that you can get on yourself."

We found a couple other things, mainly just sexy bras and underwear that barely covered anything, but made me look hot. We also bought a white pantsuit for me to wear during the ride.

When we got back to her house, I was about to collapse. Edward of course was not going camping so he carried me up to his room, and put me on the bed. He lay down next to me and pulled a blanket around me. I snuggled into him and fell asleep in seconds.


	3. Authors Note

Sorry to disapoint but no new chapter yet. I know _I_ hate when people post authors notes, but I have a really good reason!!

New Pajamas was just a one shot at first, but everyone wanted more. A lot of people wanted to know how Charlie had snuck up on them, and so I wrote another chapter. I was so excited with all the reviews and with much persuasion from my friends and readers I decided to continue my tale. I'm posting a sequel, and it should hopefully be up by Thursday at the latest (the first of August). It however will be rated M so beware. It will have the wedding night in it (which by the way I already have written because I can never write in order). Tonight I am planning Edward and Bella's wedding and writing it out. I'm not sure how far I'll carry out this story. If the wedding goes well I might continue on to write Bella's transformation… who knows where this could go?? So keep a lookout for the sequel, though I'm not sure on the name yet. It will be the only other story though I've written though.

I will also post pictures of dresses and such for the wedding on my page when that chapter comes out for those who need visuals. Wow, I' m getting way ahead of myself. So get ready for the big wedding coming!!


End file.
